


Sam's First Day

by Abyssinia



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-04
Updated: 2007-07-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinia/pseuds/Abyssinia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick comment porn of Sam Carter's first day on Atlantis</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's First Day

"And here is where we stuck the chemists," Dr. McKay said, pointing down a dark hallway. "It's enough out of the way that if they blow themselves up, they won't take anyone else with them."

Sam nodded absent-mindedly and shrugged out of her jacket -- it was hot and damp in these corridors below the ocean. She was definitely not thinking about tormenting McKay with the tank top she had borrowed from Teyla.

"And here we have..." McKay stopped for a second, mid hand-wave, before shaking his head and continuing. "Botany. Who continues trying to kill us with alien plants they bring home." Sam followed him, smiling. She definitely still had it.

McKay continued on the tour, which Sam suspected was the longest personal tour of Atlantis, into the most out-of-the-way places, anyone had ever received, before finally leading her into the main puddlejumper bay. She could spend all day here, learning how the jumpers fly, taking one out for a test drive (assuming the gene therapy took hold for her).

McKay opened one of the jumpers for her and she slipped inside, a little closer than necessary to his pointing arm. She spun around, giving a low whistle. They really were beautiful flying machines. Unfortunately, she couldn't fly one yet, couldn't use the adrenaline surging through her system.

Which was probably why she decided to kiss McKay instead. Not just kiss him, but grab his jacket, pull him into the back of the jumper, push him against the bench until he buckled so she could straddle his lap, and really, truly, kiss him until he couldn't even think about talking back.

Somewhere between unzipping his pants and removing her own top, she'd become aware of a faint...satisfied humming around her, of something big and powerful and old, but Rodney proved much more fun to focus on.

It wasn't until they were lying limp in a satiated, half-dressed, tangle of limbs that she realized the gene therapy was kicking in and she was sensing Atlantis, and the city was practically purring for her. Sam stretched out a hand, brushing fingertips against the jumper wall and grinning as it tingled beneath her skin and positively came to life, lights glowing and engines beginning to rumble.

"What..?" Rodney asked, finally opening his eyes. "Wait, it wasn't a dream?"

"No, McKay, not a dream," Sam said, bending down to kiss him again before walking to the front of the jumper and running her hands over the controls.

When she turned back around, Sheppard was standing in the doorway they'd never closed, looking pole-axed and Rodney was frantically pulling his pants on, babbling incoherently. Sam only smiled. The city liked her, Rodney had proven to be an energetic, pleasant distraction, and it was only the first day of her temporary assignment. She couldn't wait to get home and torment Daniel with the stories. Well, some of them.


End file.
